A conventional cable or the like protection and guide device is shown in FIG. 11(a). A cable or the like protection and guide device 500 is illustrated in which a number of pairs of right and left spaced side plate units 510 are connected to each other from a mounting fixed end toward a mounting movable end. Connecting plates 520 are detachably bridged over flexional inner circumferential sides and flexional outer circumferential sides of said side plate units 510 in predetermined intervals so that a cable or the like is accommodated in a cable accommodating space surrounded by side plate units 510 and connecting plates 520 from the mounting fixed end toward the mounting movable end. See, for example, Japanese Patent Marking Publication No. 2004-527706.